


Tenderfoot

by uglysunflower1999



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dead Lori Grimes, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, tattoo artist!Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglysunflower1999/pseuds/uglysunflower1999
Summary: AU: 17 year old Carl getting a tattoo from a sketchy tattoo artist!Negan who gives illegal tattoos to anyone (including underage kids- as long as they pay) in his own tattoo shop, which may or may not be his kitchen, after he got fired from his last tattoo artist job.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Tenderfoot

**Author's Note:**

> “Tenderfoot - tattoo artist slang for someone who’s new to tattooing.”

"And you're sure about this guy?" Carl asked Ron wearily as he looked down at the phone number that was scribbled onto a sticky note.

Ron rolled his eyes at Carl's nervousness, "yes, dude. Pretty much all of the tattoos I have I got from this guy. Besides the one that my dad gave me when he was drunk, that is."

Carl raised a brow, choosing to ignore the comment about Ron's suspicious relationship with his dad. 

"Listen, Carl, I wouldn't recommend this guy to you if I didn't think he was good at his job." 

That statement seemed to relax Carl a bit more. Despite Ron's rowdy behavior, he was a good friend to Carl and the younger boy trusted him.

"Okay, I guess I'll give him a call tonight." Carl said, still a tiny bit weary but choosing to trust in Ron's word.

Ron grinned, "Great!"

Carl had been wanting to get a tattoo for several months now. He wanted something meaningful to honor his mother. Lori had passed away about a year and a half ago in a car accident on her way to work. Carl and his father were absolutely devastated by her death and ever since then Carl has been trying to find ways to keep her memory alive. He still does everything she did, her daily routine around the house, he runs errands, does grocery shopping, does the laundry, cooks and cleans. Carl makes sure that his dad is taken care of the way Lori wanted him to be.

But most of all, Carl had been wanting something simple to always remember his mother. Wearing a locket with a picture of her inside of it just wasn't doing it for Carl anymore. He needed something permanent.

Carl had heard Ron and a few of their other friends chatting recently about their tattoos they've gotten and it gave Carl a great idea. He'd also almost constantly hear Ron brag about his many tattoos so Carl figured Ron would know where he could find somebody who wouldn't mind doing tattoos on someone underage. And Ron did.

As soon as Carl mentioned to him that he wanted a tattoo to remember his mother, Ron's face lit up and with no hesitation, he pulled a sticky note out of his backpack and wrote down a number for Carl.

"You won't regret it I promise you. He does great work and he's clean and stuff." Ron had told him, trying his hardest to convince Carl. Ron knew it wasn't unlikely for Carl to back out of situations if he was scared.

Carl wasn't like the rest of his friends. They all partied and snuck beers and would sneak out at night. Carl didn't do any of those things. It's not like Carl was some kind of golden boy, he would go out with his friends every once in a while but he never let them talk him into stirring up trouble like the rest of them loved to. And Carl was thankful for the fact that Ron was the only one in their friend group who didn't tease him for "being a scaredy-cat". 

"I just don't want to go to get a tattoo and come home with something that looks like it's done by a five year old." Carl huffed, genuinely worried that could be the outcome.

Ron, once again, rolled his eyes before rolling up his shirt sleeve and laying his arm flat against the lunch table, presenting three different kinds of tattoos to Carl.

"These were all done by him," Carl looked over Ron's tattoos, taking in the art and really admiring it, "this guy is good. He actually used to work at a tattoo parlor but got fired."

Carl raised a brow, "what for?" 

"He told me that some asshole came into the parlor one day and asked for a swastika tattoo and so he just beat the fuck out him." 

Carl widened his eyes, looking at Ron with disbelief before Ron nodded his head in conformation.

"Sounds like a dude you wouldn't wanna mess with." Carl acknowledged.

Ron snorted, "yeah, no shit. Just wait til you see the guy." 

Carl was about to ask what Ron meant by that but before he could, the bell rang.

They got up from the table and gathered their stuff, heading towards the door to filter out with the rest of the kids.

"I'll shoot the guy a text and let him know to expect a call from you tonight, alright?"

Carl nodded at Ron and then gave the boy a small wave before they parted ways, Carl headed to chemistry class as Ron headed to Algebra. 

-

Carl signed nervously as he glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. 

He hated making phone calls, hated how his voice sounded and couldn't stand for people to hear it over the phone. There was that plus the fact that Carl wasn't sure if having some stranger with no tattooing license giving him his first tattoo was a great idea. 

For a moment he considered just waiting until next year whenever he was legal age and getting it done by a professional who still had their job. Or maybe talking his dad into signing the papers that stated he consented to Carl getting a tattoo done at the age of seventeen. 

Carl scoffed to himself at the though. Yeah right, like Rick would ever agree to him getting a tattoo. He still got scared sometimes whenever Carl rode his bicycle and insisted on the boy wearing his helmet.

Carl honestly had a pretty good inkling that his dad was gonna flip whenever he found out that Carl got a tattoo but he was also sure that Rick would understand how much it meant to Carl to get this specific tattoo. 

Carl tried not to think too much about his dads disapproval as he took in a breath to calm his nerves. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking a reluctant pause before sighing nervously and dialing the number, leaning against the kitchen counter as it rang. Carl tapped his foot anxiously against the hard wood floor as he waited for the man to pick up, silently hoping that he didn't.

"Can I fuckin' help you?" Carl paused for a moment, baffled at the words and the rough voice that came through the phone.

"Hello?" The man said impatiently into the phone. 

Oh, so this guy was an asshole. Great.

"Uh, hey, is this uhm," Carl looked down at the name scribbled down under the number, "Negan?" 

"This is he," the man sounded almost bored, making Carl even more nervous than he was before.

"This is Carl. I'm a friend of Ron's, he said he'd let you know that I would be calling." Carl spoke into the phone, trying not to let his nerves seep through his words.

"Oh shit, right. Do excuse me for my impolite behavior," Carl felt relief at Negans odd apology, glad that he wasn't bothering him as much as he'd assumed he was, "Ron says you're itchin' for your first tattoo."

"Uh, yeah, I have the money and everything I was just wanting to know when I could schedule an appointment?" 

Negan laughed over the phone, "I don't do appointments, kid. Just whenever the fuck I feel like doing a tattoo, I do a tattoo."

Carl felt a blush heat up his cheeks, feeling embarrassed with himself. 

"If you're free right now, I wouldn't mind you just comin' on over. Ron said you wanted something simple and I've got the time." Negan was obviously grinning, Carl could hear it in his voice. 

Carl grew nervous once more, not expecting to be able to get his tattoo so soon. He figured he would've had time to mentally prepare himself for it. But deep down, Carl knew that it was now or never. Like with a lot of things, if Carl thought about it too much, he would eventually chicken out. He didn't want that to be the case so he cleared his throat and answered the man, trying to seem sure of himself.

"Okay, sounds great." Despite it being just a simple confirmation that they were doing it tonight, Carl felt proud of himself for not stammering or sounding as anxious as he felt.

"Alright kid, be here at ten." Carl wanted to argue that was a bit late for him but decided against it, reassuring himself that Rick was working the late shift and would be home until five in the morning.

Negan proceeded to tell Carl the address and that he only took cash. Carl just gave him a short 'okay' before writing down the address on a piece of paper nearby. After hanging up, Carl headed upstairs and quickly showered, blow dried his hair and threw on some clothes.

By the time he was done, Carl still had twenty minutes before he needed to leave so he decided to call Ron.

"So, I've got an 'appointment' with him at ten." Was the first thing Carl said into the phone after Ron picked up, using air quotations even though the other boy couldn't see them.

"Awesome! You excited?"

"Hell no," Carl huffed, leaning over to dig through the fridge for a snack, "I could basically hear this dude's sketchy-ness through the freakin' phone." Which was true. The way Negan talked was with a deep, gruff voice that sounded too threatening to even be real. 

Ron chuckled, "Carl, dude, you're overreacting. Negans cool." Carl just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. But if this guy murders me whenever I get there, I'm haunting your ass." 

"Just my ass?"

"Yes, just your ass. Your ass will be constantly tormented by my ghost." 

-

A few minutes later Carl was pulling up outside of Negans house on his bike. 

Carl had peddled fast through this neighborhood, as it had been known to be one of the more dangerous parts of town. All kinds of weirdos, drug dealers, drug users and, apparently, illegal tattoo artists lived around here. Carls dad had warned him multiple times to stay away from this part of town as Rick made more arrests in this neighborhood than he did in the whole town. It wasn't exactly an awful looking neighborhood but it was definitely lower class. The streets were lined with house that were little but also two story. 

With Rick and Lori's combined jobs, they were able to buy a pretty decent house a few years ago when Carl was ten. Definitely nicer than these houses.

Carl rode his bike until he found the house with the same address that Negan had gave him, pulling his bike into the open gate and setting it down beside the porch. Carl's nerves had started to act up just on the way here, they had increased whenever he got to Negans neighborhood and were definitely off the charts as he walked up to knock on Negans door. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door slung open, revealing the most handsome man Carl had ever seen.

He stood at about six foot two, had tattoos scattered up and down his arms, front and back. He was wearing biker boots, Harley Davidson biker boots to be exact, along with a pair of ripped blue jeans that hung a little low on him, a faded 'Alice in Chains' t shirt, a black baseball cap that was turned around backwards and a shit eating grin. Carl could've drooled.

"You must be Carl," He gestured for Carl to come in and stepped aside so the boy could squeeze past him into the house, "welcome to my house slash shop slash bachelor pad." That wide grin was still plastered across his face.

Carl turned around and smiled at the man, hoping that his nervousness and sudden attraction to the man wasn't obvious.

"So, Uh, where're we doin' this?" Carl expected Negan to have a room in his his house that resembled the inside of a tattoo parlor, all decked out with shelves filled with ink and tubes and tattoo guns. 

So Carl was a bit surprised whenever Negan just led him a few feet into the kitchen and he seen all of Negans tattooing equipment laid out on the table.

"We're doing it here?" Carl asked with a brow raised, a bit hesitant. Negan laughed as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're damn skippy," he wasn't looking at Carl now as pulled out a pair of black latex gloves and put them on, "sorry, kid, if you wanted something nicer ya shoulda went to a real tattoo artist." Negan grinned up at Carl, obviously teasing.

"Are you saying you aren't a real tattoo artist?" Carl returned a smile, crossing his arms over his chest as he teased back. 

"I sure as shit am, but I was taken for granted by the asshole I worked for." Negan told Carl as he scooted another one of the chairs closer to himself and patted the seat, instructing Carl to sit.

"So, kid, whatcha want?" Negan asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could do this exact tattoo," Carl pulled out his phone to show Negan the picture of the 'you are my sunshine' tattoo he was wanting. Negan nodded, confirming that he could as he turned to put together his tattoo gun, inserting a cartridge of black ink into it.

"Seems simple enough, shouldn't take but an hour or two." Negan noted as he put rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and began sanitizing everything. Carl tried not to think about how attractive he looked while concentrating.

"All this stuff is clean, right?" Carl questioned despite the nervous lump in his throat that had returned.

"Cleanest you'll ever find. I try my best to avoid getting my ass sued for giving someone a fucking infection while in the middle of doing illegal tattoos." That eased Carl fears slightly.

Negan turned towards Carl in his chair and smiled before speaking, "where do you want it?" The deep voice he spoke in made chills run down Carl's back.

"I-uh, my arm, my left arm." Carl jumbled out, placing his arm across the kitchen table facing up. Negan chuckled.

"Alrighty, kid. You sure you wanna do this? After this needle touches your skin and the ink seeps in there ain't no goin' back." 

Carl just swallowed hard, trying to get his nerves to ease a little before nodding, looking at the man and giving him a firm "yes." Negan nodded and grabbed another cotton ball, doused it in rubbing alcohol and rubbed it against Carl's forearm.

After a couple more minutes, Carl braced himself for what was to come. Negan had set everything up, drew the outline of Carl's tattoo onto his arm and had now turned on the gun. Carl looked at the gun and then to negan nervously as the man leaned back and popped his refrigerator door open, pulling out a beer and popping the top off on the edge of the kitchen table before taking a sip. Once he noticed Carl weary look, he grinned the same as before.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna get sloppy. Just calmin my nerves a bit," Negan said, setting his beer down on the table and scooting closer to Carl, "let's get started, shall we?" 

Before Carl could even blink, Negan had the tattoo gun on his arm, the needle penetrating his skin and drawing a bit of blood. For his and Negans sake both, Carl resisted the urge to flinch but did furrow his brows, making a noise of distaste before looking away and focusing on the speaker that sat on the counter, quietly playing some rock band that Negan turned on a few minutes prior. The pain was about what Carl had expected but it was still very uncomfortable, the constant feeling of a needle digging into his skin very unfamiliar and weird. Carl tried to find different ways to occupy his mind so he wouldn't have to think about it all too much.

"So, how much exactly is this gonna cost? I only have like, a hundred bucks on me. I didn't know if that was gonna he enough or not but Ron said you had pretty good prices." Talking was one way to keep his mind off of the sting and it worked quite well.

"Most of the times it depends on the size. This is a pretty small tattoo and it's not taking much time to get done so usually I'd say about fifty," Negan replied, still concentrated on Carl's tattoo, "but since this is your first time I'll lower it to forty." Carl frowned, a little at the pain but mainly at Negan.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine with paying fifty." 

"Nah, kid. It's no problem, especially since your being so good for me. Not squirmin' or nothin'." Carl tried not to think very much about the way Negans word had an arousing affect on him. 

"You sure?" Carl winced as the needle dug into a more sensitive spot on his wrists. 

"Positive." 

Carl felt that he should protest again but decided against it. Negan seemed way too busy to argue, concentrated on Carl's tattoo which was already almost done. 

"So, why this specific tattoo? If you don't mind me asking."

Carl hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he should really tell this strange man about his dead mom or not. But Negan, despite being super sketchy, seemed like a guy who wouldn't prey on his weaknesses.

"For my mom," Carl tried hard not to get emotional at the fact that the tattoo he had wanted to get dedicated to his mother was currently being finished up, "she died in a car accident last year." 

For pretty much the first time since he'd started Carl's tattoo, Negan looked up and faced Carl.

"Shit, kid. I'm sorry. Probably shouldn't have brought it up." Carl could tell Negan had noticed his eyes welling up slightly.

Carl shook his head, dismissing the apology with a smile, "it's fine, really. These are happy tears." Carl couldn't help but blush when Negan returned the smile.

"She use to sing that to you?" Negan asked as he continued to finish Carl's tattoo, adding the end of the word 'sunshine'. Carl smiled fondly at the memories of his mother singing to him.

The last time that Lori had ever sang it to him was a week before she died. A few kids at school had been very rude towards Carl after word got out that he was gay. Of course, a lot of people at school were very excepting of the fact but there were a few others who picked on him for it. A few guys that wouldn't change in front of him in the locker rooms and a few more who wouldn't partner up with him for any projects. It made Carl feel like even more of an outcast than he had before. 

One day Carl had came home crying because of it, resulting in his parents wearily following him up to his room to question him about the tears streaming down his face.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Carl had told them with a sob, so obviously not fine. Lori just gave him and knowing look and came to lay down beside him on the bed. 

"Tell us what's wrong, sweet pea." His mother's gentle voice made Carl close his eyes as more tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. He gave a shaky sigh before answering.

"Everyone at school found out I was gay. And ever since a lot of people have been treating me differently." Carl couldn't really blame them. He had actually kinda expected it. It was a small town after all, so it carried a lot of small mined people.

"Oh, honey," Lori scooted an arm underneath him, pulling him close and petting his hair like she always did.

"Anyone who doesn't see you as anything the sweetest, funniest person alive is a complete fool." Despite still feeling like a loser, his moms words still made him smile. Rick nodded in agreement with Lori as he came to lay down on the other side of Carl, putting his arms around him as well. 

Being held like that made Carl feel like a small child again. And apparently it put his mom in the same mindset because soon enough she was humming a tune that Carl knew like the back of his hand.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," as Lori sang to him, Carl began to cry once more. Carl couldn't remember feeling as loved as he did in that moment, being comforted by his parents. 

Lori's approach had been much more gentle than Ricks, however, as all the man said was: "if any of those dicks ever hurt you again, I'll rip their throats out."

Carl grinned at Negan before answering him.  
"Yes, she did."Carl then watched happily as Negan pulled away, wiping off the excess ink before turning off the gun off. He mentally scolded himself for the tears that welled up in his eyes once again after he looked at it. 

It was beautiful. The exact thing Carl had wanted. 

Carl blinked away his tears before looking up at Negan who had just finished taking a swig of his beer, "thank you. Really. You don't know how much this means to me." Carl hoped he didn't sound like a loser. Negan just grinned at him.

"No problem, kid." He gave Carl a wink (which definitely didn't make Carl blush) before getting up and removing his gloves, throwing them in the trash can nearby. 

After Negan applied a plastic wrap-like thing around Carl's tattoo, he confirmed that they were done.

"You can take that wrap off in about three hours. And I'd suggest not having a shower for about twenty four hours. If you want to before then, you can, but just try and avoid having it wet for too long." Carl nodded his head at Negans information that he kinda didn't need. Before Carl had came here he researched almost everything he needed to know about avoiding infections and dangers of tattoos.

"Wait, you said that I was gonna be here for a couple hours. That only took like, forty minutes?" Carl said to Negan with a raised brow. Negan grinned wide at him once again. 

"Well what I really meant was that you were gonna be here for a couple hours."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I was planning on doing this after I finished."

Before Carl could even question what the man meant, Negan was leaning over, grabbing Carl's face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Carl was taken by surprise but kissed back nonetheless, letting his eyes fall shut as his hands came to softly rest against Negans forearms. Negans tongue slid into Carl’s mouth with ease, coaxing a soft moan from the boy. Their lips moved together skillfully (a little less skillful due to some lack of experience on Carl’s part). Carl then slowly pulled away from him, smiling at the man despite the nerves that settled deep in his stomach at kissing some random dude.

“Do you do that for all your clients?” He joked. 

Negan grinned, “only the cute ones.” 

Negan stood up, gesturing for Carl to do the same. Carl hesitantly did as instructed, not quite sure what Negan was gonna do. But before he could blink, Negan was grabbing him up by his waist and setting him down on the kitchen table, stepping in between his legs and putting his mouth back on Carl’s. Negans mouth didn’t stay in one place for long however, as he trailed his lips down Carl’s jaw to his neck, kissing hotly against the skin and making Carl let out little whimpers. Negans mouth was still against Carl’s neck whenever he spoke.

“Damn, I wanna fuck you.” 

Carl knew it was a silent question, he was waiting for Carl to tell him he could. But Carl wasn’t sure. He’d experimented with guys, and girls too even. Carl had made out with a few girls in the past, let them give him hand jobs just to see if it was his cup of tea. It wasn’t. The girls weren’t bad but they were nothing compared to the boys he’d been with. 

Carl had still never gone all the way, getting as far as giving Jimmy Brewer a blow job under the bleachers at school eight months ago. Other than that and a few of his own fingers stuffed up his ass every once in a while during masturbation, Carl was still a virgin. 

And although Carl didn’t mind being a virgin, he didn’t like being teased by the other boys in his friend group for being one. Thats not a very good reason to decide to lose your virginity. But a hot older guy with tattoos and a beard saying that he wants to fuck you is, in Carl’s very own opinion.

“Then do it.” Was all the conformation that Negen needed apparently. 

The older man stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head before gesturing for Carl to do the same thing. Carl had never really been confident about his body but tonight he wasn’t gonna let that stop him. So he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it somewhere off into the distance. Negan was soon back on him, hands on his hips and mouth on his chest as he gently pushed Carl to lay flat against the table.

“Oh god,” Carl groaned out at the unfamiliar, yet arousing feeling of Negans mouth on his sensitive nipple. His tongue trailed little circles around it, making Carl take in a sharp breath. Then Negans hands found their way down to the front of Carl pants, stroking across the jean clad erection that laid beneath. The younger of the two was trying his best to keep from making too much noise as Negan lightly bit at his nipple before continuing to work it with his tongue.

Carl knew he was what some might call a screamer. He only ever masturbated whenever his dad was gone for work and he had the house to himself, knowing that he couldn’t keep quiet to save his life. So Carl was hoping he didn’t make a fool out of himself in front of Negan.

Apparently Negan didn’t like the fact that Carl was obviously trying to be quiet. He pulled back, cocking his head at the boy before grinning, popping the button on Carl pants and sticking a hand in, taking ahold of Carl’s dick and stroking slowly. Carl let his head fall back and hit the table with a thud as a loud moan escaped his mouth. He couldn’t help but thrust up into Negans hand, desperate for more friction. Negan just continued with small, teasing stokes, watching Carl with a grin. 

“Please,” Carl didn’t exactly know what he was asking for. More friction or maybe just more in general. But Negan seemed to know what he wanted, pulling his hand out of Carl’s pants to undo them before stripping them off along with Carl’s underwear and shoes. He then picked Carl up once more, standing him up before turning him around and making him lay face down against the table. Carl felt dizzy and eager and very exposed. But he didn’t mind, he knew was was coming and he was ready for it. 

“Lick,” said Negans as he put two fingers up to Carl’s mouth, shoving them in as soon the boys mouth opened. Carl made sure to get them soaked, knowing this was the only lubricant he’d have. Negan then pulled away the fingers that were now slimy and wet with Carl’s spit before bringing his other hand down to Carl’s ass cheek, spreading it open to get easy access to his hole. Negan gently rubbed his spit slicked finger against the tight ring of muscle, loosening it slightly before pushing his index finger into Carl, making him gasp at the sudden sting. Negan slowly started to move his finger in and out, further loosening Carl’s hole before adding another finger. After those two were in Negan wasted no time before beginning to roughly finger the boy in earnest, making the younger cry out from the feeling. Carl pushed his hips back, desperate to have Negans fingers deeper inside. With the boy moaning, whining and practically begging, Negan added a third finger, angling his thrust just right so he could hit Carl’s prostate.

“Oh my god, yes,” Carl cried out, slightly drooling on Negans table top. 

Negan then removed his fingers from Carl and gave his ass a light smack before leaning back to undo his belt.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Carl. Can’t wait to get my dick in you.” 

Carl let out a whimper, pushing his ass out towards Negan as an indication to hurry up. Negan just chuckled before pressing the head of his dick to Carl’s hole.

“Brace yourself, kid,” and then, without further warning, he pushed in. Carl moaned as Negan slowly pushed his thick cock all the way in to the hilt, “that’s it, taking it so well.” 

Negans words were making Carl’s dick leak, desperate for relief of any kind. Carl shivered when Negans hands found his hip as he began slowly pulling back out.

“Negan, please, just fuck me,” Carl begged, trying to push his ass back against Negans dick.

“Okay, kid. You asked for it.” 

Negans words sounded almost like a threat and Carl wasn’t quite sure what that meant at first but soon enough he found out. Negan started fucking him hard and fast, pounding into him just right and making the table leg scratch against the floor.

“F-fuck, oh god,” Carl was sure at this point he was screaming, too aroused to care about volume control. Negan just laughed and continued to thrust into Carl relentlessly.

“Such a good boy, Carl.” Negan growled, stopping his thrusts only for a moment so he could smack Carl on the ass once more, this time harder. The hit made Carl whine and had more precum oozing from his tip. 

“D-do that again.” Carl said, voice hoarse and barley above a whisper. He was surprised that he even liked being spanked. He had never been really sensitive to pain but he never thought he’d enjoy it so much. 

“You like that, huh? Like it when daddy spanks you’re ass?” Carl tried his best to ignore the way his dick twitched at the word but failed. He couldn’t resit so he gave in and wrapped a hand around his dick before nodding. 

“Ah, Ah, we cant have none of that,” Carl blushed at the whimper that came out of his mouth as Negan pulled his hand away from his aching dick, “your gonna come on my dick or not at all. I know you can.” 

Negan was right. Carl could. He’d done it several times while fingering himself, not needing anything else but prostate stimulation to have him making a mess all over his sheets. 

Carl nodded his head, trying not to resist the urge to cry as Negan removed his hand. 

“That’s a good boy.” The praise alone already had Carl halfway there. 

Negan smacked his ass once more before posting himself at a bit of a diffrent angle, that way all of his brutal thrusts hit Carl’s prostate directly, making the boy let out a string of wanton moans and cries. 

“God, baby, you’re so tight,” Negan grunted as he picked up the pace, making the table scoot against the linoleum tiles, “making daddy feel so good.” He then reached a hand around so he could pinch and twist Carl’s nipple, effectively making Carl whine once more. 

“Oh, daddy,” Carl somehow managed to get out before his orgasm hit, his body going stiff and slightly shaking as he painted Negans floor white. Negan continued to fuck him even after his body went limp with exhaustion. 

“You want my cum? Huh? Want me to fill you up?” Negan said as his thrust became more erratic, knocking a few objects off the table from the harsh movements. 

Carl whined, both from overstimulation and arousal, “yes, daddy.”

Negan then thrust inside roughly as he emptied himself inside of Carl’s hole. He gave a few more weak thrusts before pulling out, watching with a satisfied grin as come dripped out of Carl and down his thigh.

Carl waited a moment before standing and turning to face Negan, smiling at him shyly as he covered himself. 

Negan chuckled, “I’ll get you your pants.” 

After Negan brought him his pants, he slipped those and his shoes back on, already having cleaned himself up with a couple paper towels that Negan had also brought him. 

“Where’s my shirt?” They both searched around the table for it and Carl sighed, frustrated whenever he finally found it. Apparently one of those ‘objects’ that had been knocked off the table during their fucking was Negans beer. And it had landed directly on top of Carl shirt. 

“You can borrow one of mine.” Negan offered but didn’t give Carl time to reply before he was headed off through the house to retrieve something for Carl to wear.

Carl wasn’t surprised when Negan brought him back a pitch black Harley Davidson tshirt. He slipped it on, not bothered by the fact that it was a bit big on him before giving Negan a quiet ‘thank you’.

“Hey, that’s one of my favorite shirt so I expect you to return it at a later date.” Negan said with that same grin he always wore. Carl smiled at the man before nodding, trying not to seem as excited as he felt at the thought of seeing Negan again. 

While staring at the shirtless man, Carl had noticed a tattoo on Negans right peck that read ‘The Saviors’. Carl raised a brow.

“The saviors?” He questioned. Negan looked up at him before following his eyes down to the tattoo on his chest. 

He smirked at Carl, “yeah. Believe it or not, I was in a biker gang once.” Carl laughed.

“Oh, I believe it.” 

After paying Negan for the tattoo and helping him clean up the mess they made, the older man walked him to the door. But before he could step off the porch he heard Negan speak.

“Hey, kid,” Carl turned to look at him, giving him a curious look, “call me.”

Carl smiled before nodding, turning to continue down the steps towards his bike and ignoring the way his stomach fluttered at Negans words.

By the time he got home it was already past twelve so he decided to change into a clean pair of underwear and go to sleep, leaving on the shirt that Negan lended him.

-

When Carl awoke it was to the sound of the front door creaking open. 

Knowing that his dad was now home, Carl raised up out of the bed and sleepily walked downstairs to fix his father something to eat. 

“Hey Carl,” Rick greeted as he seen Carl come down the stairs, “did I wake you?” 

Rick looked exhausted. Carl knew that working so late was really taking a toll on him and it broke Carl’s heart to know his dad was nearly working himself to death.

“Yeah but it’s fine. I’ll make you something to eat, okay?” 

Rick nodded before heading upstairs to get changed. 

Carl, still tired as hell, walked into the kitchen and began heating up some of the fettuccine Alfredo he had made himself for dinner. 

When Rick came back downstairs he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a faded t-shirt he’d had since before Carl was born. He smiled at Carl as he entered the kitchen before sitting down at the table. 

Carl spooned some of the hot pasta onto a plate and grabbed a fork before heading over to serve Rick his dinner. 

Without even thinking, Carl extended the plate down to his dad with his left hand, not even realizing he’d exposed his tattoo until it was too late.

“What the hell is that?” His father demanded, grabbing ahold of Carl’s wrist and inspecting his arm. 

Carl roughly pulled his arm out of his dads grip, holding it against his chest as to hide it from him even though he’d already seen it.

“It’s nothing.” He insisted, hoping that by some miracle his dad would just drop it. But his dad wasn’t that kind of guy.

“Don’t you lie to me, young man,” god, Carl hated when he called him that, “show me your arm right now.” His dad was already furious with him so he might as well get this over with.

With a heavy sigh, Carl extended his arm to his father who was now standing and walking closer. Carl looked away, not wanting to see the look on his dads face whenever he scolded Carl for being irresponsible. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt his dad take hold of his wrist once more, turning Carl’s arm over to get a better look. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted something to remember her.”

Carl wasn’t expecting the gentle hand the touched his cheek, making him slowly open his eyes and turn his head to face his father. Carl was surprised to see his dad had tears in his eyes as well. 

Rick just nodded at him, giving him a look of understanding. That alone was enough to make the tears fall from Carl’s eyes. 

“It’s beautiful, Carl.” Rick said before pulling the boy into a hug. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, honey, I’m not mad. I know how much your mother meant to you.” 

They stayed like that for a minute, holding onto each other as Carl cried while Rick pretended he wasn’t. 

After they pulled away Rick walked back over to the table, sitting down and pulling out a chair for Carl to join him as he ate his food. 

“I expected you to totally freak out.”Carl said with a relived smile.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will. I just wanted to eat first.”

Carl’s eyes widened. His dad just smiled at him as he stuffed his face full of Alfredo pasta.


End file.
